The Initiation
by buffyfaith19
Summary: Paris invites Rory on a road trip to Yale with her Louise and Madeline. Along the way, they play some Truth or Dare and things get real interesting.


Title: The Initiation.

Pairing: Rory/Paris.

Author: Buffyfaith19

Rating: R 

Summary: Paris invited Rory on a road trip to Yale with her Louise and Madeline.  Along the way, they play some Truth or Dare and things get real interesting. 

Notes: None really.  Will be continued pending reader's suggestions.

Disclaimer: This story is based on the characters from the TV show "Gilmore girls" that 

belong to Warner Brothers, and is not meant as an infringement on their copyright of the 

series. 

Feedback:buffyfaith19@yahoo.com 

  The Initiation.

  
  
  After a long and stress filled year of school Rory finally was able to take a couple months off and regroup before she entered a new phase in her life when she takes her first classes at Yale in the fall.

  With Jess out of the picture and Dean in love with another girl and Lane spending all her time with Dave, Rory found herself with an abundance of free time and not a clue how to spend it.

  Most of her time was spent helping her mom out and lounging around the house.  Since she'd read every book she could find she found she had a lot of time to think about things.  
  She often found herself daydreaming and that would soon turn into thinking about Paris in the most unusual and erotic circumstances.  Each time would be unique and yet highly arousing and this time was no different.  
  As her eyes closed and her body fell limp she found herself in a speeding blood red BMW convertible, traveling well over the speed limit as she flew down the all but deserted road.

  
  Her hair was flying in the wind; her tiny white halter-top was barely covering her breasts, while in the rear view mirror she spotted a Stars Hollow police car chasing after her.  
  "Damn it." She said as she pondered her options.    
  Instead of pulling over, she put her foot on the gas and tore off into down the road.  She sped through the streets of the quiet town, slowing down each time for the many pedestrians, eventually making her way back to her house.

  
  She was walking up her sidewalk as she heard the siren of the police car pulling up behind her, but continued to try and unlock her door but was shaking from nerves and couldn't get it opened in time.  
  "Rory Gilmore, put your hands above your head place them on the door and spread your legs." The female voice said as she walked towards Rory.  
  "Officer, I can explain why I was speeding.  I was rushing home to get my mother.  She's fallen ill and I need to get her to the hospital in a hurry.  Could you help?" Rory had said it before she knew it then cringed at the fact she'd just lied to an officer.

  
  "That's an unlikely story Miss Gilmore since I was just talking to Lorelai before I went on patrol this afternoon.  I'll have to add obstruction of justice to the list of crimes you've committed." The woman said in an unmistakable whiny voice.  
  Rory spun around to see Paris standing in front of her with a big smile on her face, "What the heck are you doing in that uniform?  That is against the law." She said as she looked at the very official looking police car parked in the street, "So is stealing a police car if I know my Stars Hollow law correctly."

  
  "That would be true if I wasn't a member of Stars Hollow's finest." Paris whipped out her badge and shoved it in Rory's face, "Read it and weep princess."   
  "Firs of all, don't call me princess.  Second of all, I don't believe it." Rory said as she looked over the authentic looking badge.  "This can't be happening.  No, no, no.  I refuse to accept this.  I'm going inside and you can't stop me."  
  "Oh yes I can." Paris said as she wrestled with Rory for the key to her house.  
  After some struggling Rory managed to open the door, Paris quickly grabbed her by the arm and pushed her against the wall, kicking her legs apart as she did.

  
  "What is this?"  
  "I think you know what it is Gilmore." Paris said as she began moving her hands up and down the side of Rory's body.

  "You can't do this." Rory protested.

  "Actually, I can and am so keep quiet and keep your eyes forward." Paris said sternly as she moved her hands over Rory's round ass, taking way too long caressing it, bringing a pissed off stare from Rory.  
  


  "Head forward Miss Gilmore." Paris said as she moved her hands over Rory's back, and then moved them over Rory's t-shirt, cupping her breasts firmly as she did.  
  "Paris, stop feeling my boobs."   
  "On the contrary Rory, this is official police business and your boobs as you call them are the least of my concern." Paris then grabbed Rory's t-shirt, pulled it over her head, and tossed it to the ground.  
  "Paris that's enough.  Give me my top."  
  


  "It was a threat so I had to disable it." Paris said as she knelt in front of Rory and started unzipping her jeans.  
  "What are you doing?" Rory asked as she looked down at Paris with a look of disbelief in her eyes.  
  "Oh I think you know what I'm doing Rory." Paris said as she looked up at Rory as she pulled of her jeans.  
  "I can't believe this is happening."   
  


  "Believe it princess." Paris said as she stood in front of Rory and stared at her bra.  
  "I said don't call me princess.  Now stop this." Rory said shaking her head and covering her breasts with her hands.  
  "We can do this the easy way or the hard way.  Your call." Paris said as she stepped closer to Rory and pulled her hands away from her breasts. "Put your hands above your head or I'll cuff you."

  
  Rory obeyed and lifted her hands above her head. "You'd like that wouldn't ya?"

  "We might just find out." Paris said as she reached around, unhooked Rory's bra and let it fall to the ground. "Very nice" Paris said as she looked over Rory's firm breasts.

  "I hope you enjoy the show." Rory said as Paris continued to stare at her.  
  "Oh I wish I could enjoy how sexy you are, but alas I'm on the job." Paris then knelt in front of Rory again and slipped off her white cotton panties.  
  


  Rory rolled her eyes as Paris took her panties and slid them into her pocket, "This is too much Paris.  You know you are going to pay for this one day." 

  Paris moved right up close to Rory, "I guess you aren't hiding any dangerous weapons after all."  
  "Oh shut up Paris, you know that."   
  


  "Is that any way to talk to an officer of the law?  I don't think so.  However, I can admit when I've made a mistake.  I was wrong and I'm sorry." Paris said softly as she put her hand around Rory's waist and pulled her close.  
  "Well okay, thanks for saying sorry.  Now what?" Rory asked as she stared at Paris's soft lips.  
  "I want to make it up to you.  Would you let me do that?" Paris asked as she smiled at Rory.  
  


  "Yes, I would love it if you made this up to me.  You did get carried away here." Rory could feel her breasts pushing against Paris's and couldn't help but be aroused by it.  
  "I think I know a way to make this up to you princess." Paris smiled and pushed Rory against the wall.  
  "Princess?  How dare you call me that?  You know I hate…" before Rory could finish Paris leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  


  They kissed for the longest time before Paris pulled back and looked into Rory's eyes, "You were saying?"  
  Rory wasn't done yet, "Stop it, you can't just shut up me with a kiss and think…"  
  Once again Paris kissed her and this time Rory returned the kiss and kissed Paris back hard and deep, her hands moving over Paris's ass as Rory gave in to her desires and turned into the aggressor.

  Paris wouldn't have any of that and grabbed Rory and without saying a word pushed her to the floor, parted her long legs, crawled between them and licked her way up Rory's  creamy white thighs.  
  Rory cupped her own breasts, squeezed them hard, playing with her nipples as she watched Paris get closer and closer to her moist pussy.  
  Four years of pent of sexual frustration was being let loose at once and Paris was loving every minute of it.  With one hand wrapped around Rory's thigh, she took one look at her pussy and dove in.

  There was nothing stopping Paris once she set her mind to something and this was no different.  She slid her tongue up and down Rory's pussy as fast as she could, sending cute little Rory into a frenzy as she did.  
  With her back arched Rory was able to rotate her hips just enough to add that little something extra to Paris's non stop pussy licking.  Sitting on her elbows, Rory watched as Paris continued to lick her clit with a passion she'd never seen before.  
  


  Paris reached down and slid two of her fingers inside Rory, her tongue still furiously licking her clit, as she began to push her two fingers deep inside Rory pulled them almost all the way out before shoving them all the way back inside as Rory screamed her approval.

  Nothing in Rory's life could have prepared her for the dizzying array of emotions she was feeling at this very moment, her body undulating uncontrollably as Paris's tongue sent wave after wave of intense pleasure throughout her body.  
  


  As the speed of Paris's tongue and fingers picked up Rory began to feel her whole body tense up and as Paris's tongue slid over her clit one more time she grabbed the carpet with both hands, let out an almost inaudible scream, released her hand, let her body come back to the ground. 

  When she opened her eyes, Rory was more than happy to see Paris crawling up her naked body for a kiss.

   Paris kissed her softly while caressing her soft breasts, then pulled back with a big smile on her face, "Happy Birthday." Was all Paris said as she kissed her again and again and again.  
  


  "OMG, I can't believe you remembered." Rory said with a happy, yet surprised look on her face, "I'll never forget this as long as I live." Rory kissed Paris back softly and was about to turn her on her back when Paris got to her feet.  
  "I'm sorry but I have to get back to work.  I'll call you tonight and we can make some plans if you want." Paris began dressing while Rory lay naked and content on her living room floor.  
  


 "Yes, I'd love it.  I hate that you have to go but I'll be here tonight." Rory then got to her feet and walked slowly over to Paris, "I want to thank for this.  It was so amazing I can't describe it.  I can't wait for tonight."  
  "Me either.  I get off at 8 so I'll call you when I get home." Paris gave Rory another sweet kiss then walked out the door and got into her car.  
  Rory was waving from inside still naked as the day she was born and when she walked into the kitchen for some much needed refreshment she was startled to her core as everyone she knew suddenly jumped up from the ground and said, "Surprise!" 

  As Rory stood there like a deer in headlights, she looked over at Lane, Luke and then her mom and that's when she woke up from the dream sweating like mad and yet remarkably satisfied nonetheless.  
  It's not as if she had dreams like this every night, but they were certainly a big part of her summer lately. 

Paris Geller on the other hand had spent the last few weeks preparing what she hoped would be the best initiation ever.   She had help from her friends Louise and Madeline in setting up the big surprise for Rory.

  Now it was time to set it all in motion and with one phone call it began.

  "Hello." Rory asked as she sat up in her bed and looked at the clock that told her it was much too early to be getting any calls.  
  "Hi Rory, its Paris."   
 

 "It's 6:30 in the morning Paris.  Do you ever sleep?" Rory asked with a large helping of sarcasm.  
  "Oh that, well only if I have to." She said with a completely straight face, "Actually I've found a way to get by on only three hours sleep and it works amazingly well.  It's a new study by this Harvard based psychology professor and it's really turned my life around." 

  Rory rolled her eyes before turning back to the phone, "Paris, what do you want?" 

  "Yes, of course." Paris was quick to stop her rambling and get on with her true mission, "I called to invite you on a trip with Louise, Madeline and myself.  We are going to spend a week at Yale renting an apartment across the street so we can get to know the lay of the land so to speak.  Are you up for it?"

  "Well I don't know.  I have some things to do." Rory was not good at lying but she just wasn't in the mood to do anything, "I'm not sure if my mom needs me anymore this week.  She's been so busy lately I've tried to be around to help around the house when I can.  So, I don't think I should leave right now.  Sorry."

  "Come on Rory, this is a chance of a lifetime.  You know you need some time away and I promise to make it worth your while." Paris said with a big grin.  
  Rory's ear's lit up at how Paris worded the last part and had to admit she was curious as to just what she meant, "Make it worth my while?  Oh really and how do you plan on that?"  
  "Let's just say it will be an experience you'll never forget.  I promise you that.  Come on.  Take a chance for once in your life.  You won't regret it." Paris was very convincing when she wanted to be and was hoping this was enough to peak Rory's curiosity.  
  


  "Paris, if this is some joke and you are playing some silly game I'll never forgive you." Rory got up out of bed and stretched out as she tried to sound as mad as possible.  
  Paris was getting that feeling again, where she knew she was close to succeeding at something and she went it for the kill, "No, it's not a game.  I do want you to come with us and I know you will have fun.  Maybe more fun than you can handle."   
  "Again with the cryptic messages?" Rory asked as her radar was still up and was unsure just what Paris could mean by all this innuendo, "What's going on?  I know you Paris; this isn't just some happy trip between friends.  If you plan on stranding me in some hotel or something just save us both the time and say so."  
  


  "OMG.  Would you stop with the paranoia.  I invited you on a trip to Yale so we could get to know the place.  Any fun we might have is up to you.  I think you will end up enjoying your time here, but if you aren't up for it then fine.  Always knew you were the stuck up one." Paris held in her laughter as she tried to taunt Rory into saying yes.  
  Rory hated when Paris did that and knew it was silly to do because she was dared to, but she did need to get away and the trip to Yale alone might make seeing Paris worth it, "You really think I'm gullible enough to fall for reverse psychology?  I'm disappointed Paris, I thought you'd outgrown such childish games."  
  


  "Oh god you are infuriating Gilmore.  Just come okay.  Please.  Don't make me ask nicely.  It's just not in me." Paris stood up and began pacing back and forth in her room waiting anxiously for Rory's answer.  
  "Now that's more like it Paris." Rory smiled at the Paris she'd come to like, sort of, "Okay, I'll come.  Just give me the details and I'll meet ya there." 

  "Wait!" Paris shouted a bit too loudly, "We were all going to go together.  Save on gas you know.  Why don't we pick you up Friday morning at say 9 AM?" 

   Rory's eyes popped out of her head, "Tomorrow morning?  You must be kidding.  I can't get ready in one day.  Way to plan ahead Paris."  
  "Oh stop your whining Gilmore you can do it.  I have faith in ya.  So, I'll see ya tomorrow morning."  
   "Fine then, I still have to check with mom first, but I'm pretty sure I can make it.  If you don't hear from me I'll be ready at 9 then."   
  "Great!   I'm so looking forward to this." Paris said as a huge smile covered her face.  
  


  "It might be fun.  I could use some of that about now." Rory knew she needed to get away for awhile and was hoping it would help clear the blues away.  
  "One last thing, bring some swimsuits, there's a pool here and we get it all to ourselves."  
  "I'll see what I can find." Rory said before she finally hung up.  
  


  "Good, see ya Friday." Paris hung up and walked over to Louise and Madeline who were lounging together on the floor as the sun beamed down on them through the sun roof.

  Louise looked up and saw the smile on Paris' face and knew Rory had said yes, "Well, I can see your plan is under way.  Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  "I'm 100% sure." Paris grinned, "I've waited for years to have the upper hand with Rory and now I'm going to take advantage of it."

  Madeline sat up on her elbows and tried to shed some reality on the situation, "I have a feeling Rory's going to freak out and go screaming back to Stars Hollow as soon as you ask her to do one thing you have planned.

  "You under estimate Rory Gilmore's will power." Paris explained, "She never backs down from a dare.  I swear she is the second most stubborn girl in the world." 

  "I hope you're right, because if you're not she's going to get you back big time." Louise said with a slight laugh as she lay back in the sun and closed her eyes.

  "Oooh, I actually like the sound of that.  Oh yes, Rory coming after me with fire in her eyes." Paris paused to picture the image in her mind then licked her lips, "That might be better than what I have planned for her."  
  Madeline smiled over at Paris, "You do have it bad for her don't you?" 

  "I do not." Paris shot back defiantly, "I just think its fun to think of Rory showing some emotion.  I bet she's a little firecracker when she gets mad."  
  Louise opened her eyes and sat up and motioned at Madeline to come to her and without hesitating Madeline crawled over towards Louise and straddled her stomach, leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

  Madeline slid her hands over Louise's bikini top, caressing her round breasts as she continued to kiss Louise's soft lips.  Each little kiss lasting longer than the last until they were locked in a long passionate kiss that had the two of them rolling back and forth on floor in wild abandon.  
  Paris was still thinking, make that fantasizing about Rory when she looked over and saw Louise and Madeline making out on the floor, "Hello?  What did I tell you guys?"  
  


  Louise lifted her head up and looked at Paris standing above them looking very unhappy, "Oh stop it Paris.  We told you that wasn't necessary.  We don't have to swear off sex to make this hotter.  It will be hot no matter what we do."  
  "We agreed." Paris said with the truth on her side, "It's only one more day, I think you can last."  
  "Oh god, we're just kissing anyway, so that shouldn't even count." Madeline added from under Louise, "Now why don't you come over here and we can show you all the reasons why kissing is allowed."  
  


  "Well I guess you might have a point, but that doesn't include feeling up Louise now does it?" Paris knelt down beside the two girls and gently pulled Madeline's hand off of Louise's breast, making sure to let her own hand rub across it as she did.  
  "I sure hope Rory makes all this worthwhile Paris or you are going to be spending a lot of time making it up to us for this." Louise said with a sigh then reached out and pulled Paris in for a kiss.

  Madeline was so tempted to reach under Paris' shirt so she could slide her hands over her deceptively large full breasts, but for now resisted the urge and instead grabbed her own breasts as she watched her two friends kiss.

  Louise pulled back from the kiss and leaned over and kissed Madeline once more as Paris couldn't help but rub her pussy at the sight of it.  Louise had to stretch out her whole body to reach Madeline's lips leaving her shapely round ass inches from Paris' appreciative eyes.  
  


  Madeline then pulled away from Louise and leaned over to kiss Paris and as she did Louise slid her hand down her bikini bottom and slowly began rubbing her pussy.

  The three girls continued to exchange passionate kisses and with each kiss they shared more clothing was removed.

  Soon they were lying naked on the floor, side by side rubbing their pussies in unison.  Each girl having their own fantasy to get them off with Paris thinking of only one person and that was Rory.

  Back at Rory's house.

  
  
  With little time to get ready Rory was frantically trying to get everything organized so she could take this trip and get away from all the thoughts and memories that have been haunting her since school ended.

  Her closet was filled with clothes, compliments of a shopaholic mom and very generous grandparent's.

  That didn't make the choices any easier, in fact it was just the opposite since she could never decide what she wanted to wear.

  Eventually she packed way more than she needed just so she had something for all her possible moods and for every type of weather, including the few bikini's she had.  
  When she got everything sorted out and ready to go she went outside to get some fresh air.

  It was a perfect night, warm, but not hot, a nice gentle breeze blowing in the wind and a great night for a walk.

  There were the usual people wandering the streets and Rory would stop and say hi or wave politely at them but her mind was elsewhere.

  She couldn't get her conversation with Paris out of her mind.  Sure it seemed harmless enough and perhaps she was reading too much into it, but there was something about the way she said a couple things that stood out.  
  


  Paris was always careful with the words she chose, a byproduct of being on the debating team for so many years, but when she said she would make it worth Rory's while there was a hidden meaning in that phrase that Rory wanted to find out.

  Even though she had gotten to know Paris a little better over the past few years there was still so much she didn't know about and she felt this might be the perfect time to find out.  
  


  As she made her way back home she couldn't stop thinking about this trip she was about to take or the feeling that Paris was up to something.

  Just as she was about to walk into her house she heard her mom calling her from inside, "Rory, what are these suitcases doing in the living room?  Are you planning on running away from home?  Cause if you are it's not a good idea to be lugging all these things around from town to town.  I'd say take your overnight bag and some money and hit the open road.  Go out and explore the world."  
  


  "Mom, stop it." Rory rolled her eyes, got a bottle of water from the fridge and sat down and tried to ignore her mom.

  "I mean it Rory," Lorelai sat down beside Rory and closed the book she had opened, "If you plan on doing the runaway thing you have to think things through.  Find the cheapest motels.  Learn how to sneak out without paying.  Get a cute boy to give you a ride from town to town, but don't hitch hike."  
  


  "Mother, I'm not running away and you know it." Rory said as she grabbed her book back from her mom and sat it beside her, "Now, do you want to know where I'm going or do you want to spin your little fairy tale?" 

  "Oh you're no fun." Lorelai sighed and threw up her hands, "You do realize I had a whole bit about where to get the best food planned, but okay I'll bite, where are you going?"  
  


   Rory wasn't sure her mom would like what she was about to tell her so she got up and walked over to the fridge, took one last breath then started in, "Okay, well I'm going to visit Paris and have a tour of the Yale campus."  
  "That sounds great." Lorelai said with a big smile then got up and gave Rory a big warm hug, "You could use some time away from here and this might be just what you need to get your mind off things."  
  "Oh, you mean Jess right?  God mom, I told you I'm over that, I mean him.  Really I am." Rory was still defensive when it came to her latest boyfriend problem, but Lorelai always understood.  
  


  "That's good to hear.  I still think a nice trip will be good for you." Lorelai then took a step back and looked at Rory with a proud look on her face, "You really are growing up.  I'm gonna miss ya kiddo, but you have fun and you can tell me all about your adventure when you get back."

 "I will mom." Rory said as she tried to reassure her mom all would be well, "Now, I really do have to finish getting ready here."   
  "Of course you do." Lorelai replied, sensing she was being dismissed, "Let me help though." Rory nodded yes and the two of them finished getting all Rory's suitcases organized and double-checked then headed up to bed.

    
  Rory's alarm clock didn't go off and when she looked at the clock and saw it was 8:45 AM.  She screamed, jumped out of bed and ran into the shower.

  Paris walked up to the door, rang the bell and waited for Rory to answer.  After a couple minutes, Paris rang the bell again, but this time she just opened the door and walked inside.

  "Rory, where the hell are you?  You are supposed to be ready."  Paris said as she searched around the main floor before climbing the stairs to Rory's bedroom.  She'd been in Rory's room before, but she always felt comfortable in it.    
  


  With no sign of Rory in the actual room, Paris walked into the bathroom to find Rory stepping out of her shower at the exact moment.

  Both girls screamed, but Paris was soon smiling as she enjoyed the sight of Rory naked more than she ever imagined.  
  Rory shook her head and stared at Paris. "What are you doing in my bathroom?"

  "Wow, little Rory is all grown up." Paris said with a big grin.  
  


  "By all means Paris, enjoy the show." Rory said as she rolled her eyes, "Again, what are you doing in here?"

  "Well Rory, I'm here because it's 9 AM and you are supposed to be downstairs getting into the car.  So don't blame me." Paris said as she continued to enjoy the sight of Rory's naked body.  
  "You could hand me a towel you knows.  You don't have to stay and watch me dry off either.  I'm not going to run away."   Rory said as she leaned right over Paris's shoulder and grabbed a towel off the rack.  
  


  "Oh I'm sorry I could've got that for you.  Did you need any help?" Paris said with a straight face.  
  "Very funny, I have been able to dry myself off for quite some time now.  Thanks for the offer, maybe another time." Rory said as she began toweling off in front of a very happy observer in Paris.  
  "I think we'll have plenty of time to continue this, but for now I'll give you some privacy and meet you downstairs." Paris took one last look at Rory and licked her lips as she walked out the door.  
  


  Rory couldn't miss that last little comment or the look in Paris's eye as she said it, but with no time to think about it she dried herself off and went into her room to get dressed.

  As she stepped into her bedroom, she was surprised to see an outfit was lying on her bed.  Presumably put there by Paris.    
  With a smile on her face Rory picked up the clothes in front of her, looked at them and wasn't sure she could actually wear them on the trip.  It was a simple white t-shirt and a pair of old jean shorts that she used to wear when she was 15.  They were easily a size or two to small.  
  


  Since she had nothing to lose, she decided to give them a try.  Once she had them on she stepped in front of her large full length mirror and was surprised at how sexy she felt.  

  With a big smile on her face, Rory turned around and headed out the door.

   As she walked down the sidewalk to the car Rory felt as though all eyes were on her as she began to feel self-conscious, but she managed to shake it off and slid into the backseat with Paris and they were off.

   It was about 15 minutes into the trip when Paris turned to Rory and asked her a simple question that would change things forever.  
  


  "Hey Gilmore, why don't we play a game here to pass the time?  Are you up for it?"   
  "Sure, what did you have in mind?" Rory asked politely.  
  "Well, I was thinking we could try something a bit more exciting for a change." Paris said as she let her hand touch Rory's soft thigh.  
  Rory looked down at Paris's hand and then back at Paris and tried to remember what the question was, "Um, yeah sure I'm up for something new.  What's the name of this game?"  
  


  "Truth or dare.  "I'm sure you've heard of it.  I doubt you've ever played it though, being the pure little virgin that you are." Paris said with just the right amount of sarcasm to piss Rory off, and then smiled back at her, "But it's really a lot of fun."   

  "Oh I bet it is.  I'm not the sweet little girl you think I am Paris.  Maybe this will help show you there is more to me than meets the eye." Rory smiled back at Paris, slid her hand up Paris's thigh and slid it right up to her pussy before she stopped and looked deep into her eyes, "Bring it on Paris."

  Paris was surprised at Rory's boldness, which only made her want this more, "You got it Gilmore.  Who goes first?"

  "I will." Louise said as she turned to face the girls in the backseat, "Okay Rory, truth or dare?"   
  Rory looked over at Paris who was mouthing the word 'truth' as she rolled her eyes, which just infuriated Rory, "Dare."   
  "Oh, very nice." Louise smiled, and then paused for a minute before responding, "I dare you to flash the guy in the semi truck beside us."  
  


  "What?  Are you crazy?" Rory shot back loudly, and then shook her head at the three girls, "I'm not going to show him my boobs." 

  "I knew it!" Paris said as she pointed her finger at Rory, "You are such a prude.  That's so typical, the very first question and you wimp out.  What a baby you are."  
  "Oh shut up Gellar.  It's not like you would do it either." Rory then turned to Louise, "Nice dare Louise.  Wait until it's my turn, I'll be sure to return the favor."  
  


  Louise was smiling at Rory's little threat, "I don't think so, since you didn't do the dare you're out of the game, so you won't get a turn.  So sorry dear sweet Rory."  
  "Fine. I'll do it.  If this is how you want to play the game then so be it." Rory crawled over Paris, making sure to put her ass in full view, then leaned back with a sexy pout on her lips, "Oh, am I bothering you Paris?"  
  "Not at all Gilmore, I'm enjoying the show immensely" Paris said as she put gave Rory's round ass a light spank.  
  


  "Hey!" was all Rory said as she looked over at the big 18 wheeler beside them, took a deep breath, closed her eyes and pulled off her t-shirt and began flashing her breasts at the trucker.  
  "That's not gonna cut it Gilmore." Paris said bluntly, "The bra must be off.  Let's see some skin little miss prissy."

  "Oh god, you are really going to get it when I have my turn." Rory snapped, looking first at Paris then glaring right at Louise.

  With very few options to choose from Rory reached back and unhooked her bra, tossed it at Paris then flashed her naked round breasts at the stunned trucker.  
  He looked over with a big smile on his face and instead of hiding Rory just continued to flaunt her sexy breasts at the old guy until he turned off the highway and disappeared out of sight.  
  


  Rory turned and crawled back over Paris again and was about to put on her bra but couldn't find it, but quickly looked over at a smiling Paris for her answer, "Okay, what did you do with my bra and t-shirt Paris?"  

  "It's part of the game.  Once you lose your clothes, you don't get to put them back on." Paris added as she continued to enjoy the sight of Rory's firm round breasts, "I thought you knew."

  "Sure you did Paris.  Fine then!  My turn." Rory said as she sat back in her seat, "Okay then, I dare Louise and Paris to flash the bus over there." Rory said pointing to the bus to the right with a sign on it that read, "Crescent City Cheerleaders"  
  "You can't ask both of us to do something." Paris argued, "You didn't even ask truth of dare."   
  "Oh, is little Paris chickening out?  Awe, so sad.  You lose!." Rory proclaimed with a big grin.  
  


  "No, no, no." Paris screamed, "Okay Rory, I'll let you have this one.  I have no problem with this.  You did cheat, but hey, I will adapt." Paris then looked over at Louise, "Are you up for it?"  
  "Sure, I figure we can skip the truth part and go straight to the dare's from now on.  It's starting to get fun already." Louise said as she pulled of her own t-shirt.  
  Madeline was trying to keep her eye on the road but the sight of Louise stripping beside her made it very hard, "I hope we are going to alternate driving here.  I don't want to be left out of the fun."  
  


  "We will Madeline, after I get my turn you can have yours and then one of us will take the wheel for the next round.  Does that sound fair to everyone?" Paris asked as she removed her light blue sweater.  
  Everyone agreed in unison and Rory sat back and watched as Louise removed her bra, revealing a perfect pair of breasts that had her speechless.  
  Finally, she managed to turn her head back over to Paris and as she did Paris took her bra and placed it over Rory's head, "Here you go.  Seems only fair, I have yours and now you have mine."

  Rory grabbed Paris's bra, "I think I will keep this as a memento of this day." She smiled and put it up to her cheek, "Lace, I like, so delicate and sensual. I love how it feels against my skin. I bet your breasts loved how it felt to"  
  Paris was mesmerized by the sexy way Rory was talking and the fact she mentioned her breasts almost made her blush, "Oh you have no idea Rory.  Lace is such a wonderful fabric.  It's almost as sexy as silk.  If you want to feel something sexy against your naked body, get yourself some silk sheets.  Oh god it's like nothing you've ever felt before in your life."  
  "You make it sound so sexy." Rory said as she found herself staring at Paris's very full breasts when the sound of Louise's voice brought her back to reality.  
  


  "Hello you two.  Um, time to get back to the dare.  I'm not sitting here naked for my health, so if you're ready Paris let's do this."   
  "I am so ready for this." Paris said as she was the one who got to crawl over Rory, making sure her breasts made contact with Rory's as she did, "Oops, hope you don't mind."  
 "Not at all." Rory smiled as she watched Paris climb over her, especially enjoying how tight Paris's jeans were, "I like your jeans Paris, they sure seem to fit nice and snug to."  
  


  "Thanks, I bought them just for this trip.  I'm glad you like how they look on me." Paris grinned widely as she looked deep into Rory's eyes.  
  "Okay you two; on the count of three let's see those breasts." Madeline said then began the countdown, "1.  2.  3."  
  With that, both girls put their breasts out the window, flashed the bus full of cheerleaders and were very pleased with the positive reception they were getting as almost all the girls on the bus were cheering them on and whistling at them.

  After a couple minutes, a couple other cars got in the way and Paris and Louise got back in the car with all four girls laughing at what they'd just done.  
  Paris ended up on her back looking up at Rory, "I like this view." She said softly as she again made some serious eye contact with her.  
  "Oh you like it do you?  What exactly are you looking at Paris?  My sweet innocent face or is it something else?" Rory asked with a grin as she looked down at Paris and ran her fingers through her hair.  
  


  "I think you know what I was looking at Gilmore and more to the point, I think you liked that I was looking." Paris slowly slid her hand up Rory's stomach, moving it right up between her firm round breasts, "What should I do next?"  
  Rory's heart was pounding as she felt Paris's hand on her chest, "Anything you want."   
  That's all Paris needed to hear as she moved her hand over Rory's firm breasts with her thumb rubbing her nipple. 

  When she looked up at Rory their eyes met again and without saying a word Rory leaned down and kissed Paris deeply.  They kissed with such passion, years of built up lust and desire all released in one amazing kiss.

  They both enjoyed the soft tender lips of the other, their tongues exploring each other's mouths, as if it was their last day on earth.    
  Never had Rory felt this kind of intensity in a kiss and as she held onto Paris so tightly, she was starting to figure out why.

  With hands moving up and down each other's bodies, Paris sat up, wrapped her arm around Rory's waist then leaned in and covered Rory's nipple with her mouth.  

  In every dream Paris ever had she never once dreamed their first time would be in the back seat of a car on a road trip to Yale, but as she swirled her tongue over Rory's hard nipples she couldn't imagine it being any different.  
  Paris moved from one nipple to the next, licking and sucking each one so deep into her mouth, her hands cupping both of Rory's firm breasts, not wanting to let go for anything.  
  Rory let out a steady stream of soft moans as she brushed the hair out of Paris's face, and then pulled her back up for another passionate kiss.

  Oblivious to where they were the two girls kissed and kissed and kissed some more.  Each time they pulled up for air their eyes would meet and instantly they'd be back kissing even harder and more passionately then before.  
  It was Rory made the next move as they got on top of Paris.  She continued the sexy eyes contact as she began unzipping her tight blue jeans, much to Paris's delight.  
  With her jeans now on the floor, Rory put her hands over Paris's lace thong, slid it down, off her legs, tossed it to the ground and crawled between Paris's legs.

  A big smile covered Rory's face as she put her hand up and under Paris's ass and pulled her closer, her eyes never losing contact with Paris's equally intense eyes.   
  Rory then lowered her face over Paris's pussy, her tongue sliding ever so gently over her pussy lips, sending Paris's head flying backwards, while Rory moved forward and began slowly licking up and down her moist lips.

  When Rory reached down to rub her own pussy she was frustrated to find her tight s

horts blocking the way, but without once moving her tongue from Paris's pussy, she unzipped her shorts with her left hand, slid them down over her ass and kicked them off with her feet.

  She then slid off her white cotton panties and quickly began feverishly rubbing her now dripping pussy.  Her body was rocking back and forth, as she continued to lick Paris's clit with reckless abandon, her finger now slamming in and out of Paris in unison with her tongue.  
  


  Louise hiked up her skirt, slid her panties to the side and began rubbing her pussy as she watched Rory and Paris have sex right before her eyes.  One hand was caressing her perfect breasts while the other was vigorously rubbing her pussy.

  Madeline was getting aroused as she watched Louise playing with herself, not to mention the show she was seeing in the rear view mirror.  She reached over and poked Louise in the arm, "Hey, get the video camera going.  I'm not gonna miss this just because I have to drive."  
  With a mischievous grin Louise reached down, pulled out her hand held video camera and began filming Rory and Paris as they continued to go at it in the back seat.

  Rory's tongue was moving at an unheard of pace over Paris's clit, her long finger pushing harder and harder up her dripping pussy, causing Paris to let out the cutest little moans, her body arching to meet Rory's thrusts.   
  Paris was constantly caressing her full breasts, both hands moving vigorously over them, rubbing her rock hard nipples as she tossed her head back as Rory took her clit into her mouth and was nibbling on it as she smiled up towards Paris with a wicked glint in her eyes.

  It had been weeks since Rory had even touched herself, but she was making up for it big time as she rubbed her pussy wildly while never letting her tongue leave Paris's clit.  
  Just then, Paris looked down at Rory and the two girls made eye contact for the first time since this had begun and within seconds, there were two very big smiles on their faces and Rory pulled her hand up from playing with her pussy and placed it over Paris's breast.  Paris reached down and put her mouth over Rory's glistening finger, licking it slowly as Rory looked on with a sexy smile.  
  

  Their eyes continued to lock and Rory couldn't resist and was climbing up Paris's naked body, stopping just above her soft lips.

  Paris pushed Rory's hair away from her face and looked deep into her eyes, "I just realized something.  I've never told you how beautiful you are."  
  "You just did.  That's more than I ever need." Rory said as she leaned down and kissed Paris softly. "I hope you I think you are the sexiest girl I've ever known.  
  "You're still so damn sweet."  Paris couldn't stop smiling as she kissed Rory repeatedly. "I've waited years for this moment.  I can't believe it's actually happening."  
  


  "I can't believe we are doing this.  Here.  It's not how I fantasized it that's for sure." Rory said with a laugh.  
  "I know, I would give anything to change how this all happened, but I don't know, somehow I think this fits perfectly with our very strange relationship." Paris added as she squeezed Rory's ass tightly.  
  "I think you're right.  Only thing I'd change is our audience here."  Rory said as she looked up at Louise, "No offense."  
  "None taken." Louise answered back, "By the way, you two look so good together.  I think we're both glad all this sexual tension is now behind us."  
  


  "I second that." Madeline said with a nod as she waved to the girl in the back seat.  
  "It looks like we're a hit." Paris said, her eyes studying every inch of Rory's pretty face.  
  Rory kissed Paris softly then whispered in her ear, "I really wasn't finished you know, but I don't think I could continue it now that I'm so aware of everything and everyone who's watching."   
  


  "I know.  I suddenly feel so naked.  Even though before I didn't care one bit.  All's I saw was you and once we kissed I saw nothing else." Paris kissed Rory once more and rolled her over onto her back, "You know, I am having a hard time keeping my hands off you right now."  
  "Oh really?  Well, I'd hate to see you in any kind of distress, so please, by all means touch me anywhere you want.  I do want to help." Rory grinned as she watched Paris kiss her way down her neck and down her shoulders finally before she felt those soft sweet lips of hers kissing her perky round breasts.

  Paris was rubbing Rory's pussy with her fingers, licking her lips as she got ready to taste Rory for the first time.  
  


  Rory was already moaning softly as Paris was rubbing her pussy so fast and so hard, her head resting on the soft cushion of the back seat.  
  Louise was still filming but was becoming very impatient at her lack of participation, "Um, hello Paris. I hate to interrupt your sex there, but what about our big plan?  I didn't drive all this way just to watch you be the only one who has sex with Rory you know."  
  Paris looked up at Louise with a look that could kill, "Shut up Louise.  We will talk about this later.  I'm busy now."  
  "Wait just a second." Rory said as she sat up, "What big plan would that be Paris?  Just what is going on here?"  
  


  "It's nothing really.  Let's forget about that until after, well, after were finished here." Paris said as she slid her tongue over Rory's pussy.

  "Get your tongue away from my pussy this instant Paris." Rory said as she pushed Paris away from her pussy, "What plan is Louise talking about?  Is this some game to you?  Cause I'm not laughing."  
  


  Paris shook her head at Rory then looked back up at a smiling Louise, "Thanks a lot Louise.  Now look what you've done.  You've gone and pissed off Rory."

  "What plan?  I'm not asking again." Rory said loudly as she began searching for her clothes.  
  "It's really not that bad." Paris said with a straight face, "If you must know I brought you here so we could all get used to some of the initiation rituals of some of the sorority houses."  
  "Oh, that doesn't sound so bad.  Why did it seem like it was about sex then?" Rory asked, still clueless about what was going on.  
  


  "Just tell her Paris.  She's going to find out when we get there anyway." Louis added bluntly, her camera zooming in on Rory's still naked breasts.  
  "Louise, could ya turn the camera off please." Rory said as she pushed her hand over the lens, "I don't think you need to film my boobs anymore and you better make sure nobody sees this tape ever or you'll find out just how mad I can get."  
  "Fine.  You're such a spoil sport Gilmore." Louise pouted as she turned the camera off and sat it back in her bag.  She then turned to Paris with a pissed off look on her face, "I told you she was a prude."  
  


  "Oh stop it Louise.  How can you say that?  I mean, did she not just have sex in front of both of you and all these other cars?  She'll be fine.  I know it." Paris said staring first at Louise then smiling over at Rory.  
  Rory rolled her eyes, "Paris, just tell why you asked me on this trip.  I'd rather know then keep playing the circle game."   
  "You're right." Paris nodded then moved beside Rory, grabbed her hands and held onto them, "Please don't react until I tell you the whole story."  
  


  "I'll try, but you better hurry.  My patience is wearing thin." Rory said as she pulled her t-shirt over her head.  
  "It is just like I said, I wanted to get used to some of initiation tactics of the sorority houses." Paris said honestly, "I did originally plan to use you as the main guinea pig for all this, but I think maybe it would work better if we all played pledges and took part in this."  
  "Just what kind of initiation things are you talking about?" Rory asked as she pulled her jeans up over naked ass.

  "I guess most of them would be of the sexual variety.  Some obedience drills, some sexual things where girls have to lick the pussy of a whole sorority house or something even a little nastier at times, but we don't have to do anything you wouldn't approve of." Paris said, trying to appeal to Rory's sense of fairness.  
  "I see." Rory said with little expression showing at first, "This all sounds very sexy to me.  I think if this is what you have planned and we all take turns being the pledge then I'm all for it.  Right now I feel I could do anything, so bring on the nasty and you'll see I'm not always a good girl."  
  


  "OMG.  I can't believe Gilmore is up for this." Madeline said as she smiled in the rear view mirror at Rory.  
  "Me either, this just might end up being as sexy as Paris always said." Louise agreed as she thought of all the sex this could mean for her.  
  "I knew it.  Rory Gilmore is always up for a challenge and it's one of the things I love about her." Paris said as she gave Rory a big hug.

  All four girls shared a laugh then sat back and relaxed until they finally made it to their apartment near Yale.  
  


    
  Well, this took a different turn than I had planned, so I guess the question I have for those who actually read this is, do you want to see more of a PWP story as they get to the initiation phase or do you want it to become a Rory/Paris centered love story?  
  Let me know at buffyfaith19@yahoo.com  
    
    
  
  


End file.
